


The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Timeline

by cactusonastair



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusonastair/pseuds/cactusonastair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline of pre-film events as best I can make them out - comments and corrections welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Timeline

Image created with [HSTRY](hstry.co). Click on the image for [a higher-res version that's kept updated as comments and corrections come in.](https://www.hstry.co/timelines/man-from-u-n-c-l-e) (unfortunately unembeddable within AO3).

 **Appeal:** If you have access to the film and can verify whether Napoleon was arrested in 1953 or 1958 (I can't quite tell but I think it's 1958), please let me know which it is! The shot is in the end credits. Thanks in advance!

[ ](https://www.hstry.co/timelines/man-from-u-n-c-l-e)


End file.
